Reminiscing
by the go-to guy
Summary: After finishing a test early, Maka thinks about an important event in her life


Hiya everyone! I just want to say, thanks for reading this one-shot, it means lot to me! Anyway… on with the story!

**Reminiscing**

Maka Albarn was sitting in the classroom, bored out of her mind. She had finished her final exam early, and she had forgotten her book, and there was nothing do. So, she let her mind wander to an event that had happened last week:

Soul becoming her boyfriend.

It was weird, in a way, to think of him like that after being partners for so long. Truthfully though, she had secretly wished it would happen for a while. After all, what girl wouldn`t want to be with the one that they have fallen for? If you had asked Maka when she had fallen for Soul, she would not have an answer for you, only that it had happened gradually. She would also say that when she realized it had happened, she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. After her realization, however, she became determined to do one thing: tell him. Easier said than done. She chuckled lightly to herself as she remembered her first attempt confess…

_Flashback:_

"Hey Soul! Time to get up!" Maka called out from the kitchen in the direction of Soul`s room. It was Saturday, and she had just finished making breakfast. But this was no ordinary breakfast, oh no. This was a special breakfast: Maka had made it so that it said 'I love you' on the top. She was too scared to say it to Soul`s face, so this was the way that she had come up with. Maka placed the food carefully on the table and turned around to get her plate ready. But when she turned back towards the table, she nearly screamed: Blaire was scarfing down the food! Maka could only watch in astonishment as their houseguest woofed down her carefully constructed plan. Then, Blaire noticed that Maka was staring at her. She stopped eating for a second to address her.

"Thanks, honey! It's really delicious!"

After giving the brief compliment, Blaire returned to eating.

_End flashback._

After that little incident occurred, Maka decided to ask Tsubaki for help. She and Black Star had gotten together already, so in Maka`s eyes, Tsubaki was the expert. Her advice wasn`t as helpful as Maka would have liked though.

"Well Maka, there`s only one thing that I can think of to do: just tell him straight out." Tsubaki advised after listening to Maka`s qualms.

"WHAT!" Maka cried out in annoyance. "Isn`t there an easier way? I mean, how did you get with Black Star?"

"I screwed up my courage and told him, he felt the same way, and well, you know the rest…" Tsubaki replied with a smile and somewhat dreamy look on her face.

"Ack! C`mon Tsubaki!" Maka exclaimed, snapping Tsubaki out of her trance.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tsubaki quickly apologized. "But Maka, I'm serious. The easiest way is to just say it and see how he reacts. Worst-case scenario, things will be awkward for a little while. But I`m sure that he will feel the same way!" Tsubaki explained. "Just go for it! I`ll be cheering you on!" Maka groaned.

"Fine. I`ll do it."

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Okay." Maka thought to herself. It was a weekend, and she and Soul were on the couch watching tv. "Now`s your chance. Blaire`s working, and we`re all alone. Just go for it!"

"Um, Soul?"

"Yeah?" Soul responded, taking his eyes from the tv and putting them on his meister. "What's up?"

"I have something important to tell you." Maka`s voice was betraying how nervous she was, and she silently cursed herself for acting so foolish.

"What is it?" Soul`s curiosity was now piqued; what could be making Maka act so unlike herself?

Maka took a deep breath. "Soul, the truth is that I… I…" Maka struggled with the words, but they just wouldn't come out! So, she did the only thing she could think to do: get up and dash out of the room, embarrassed.

"Maka!" soul cried, chasing after her. Just as Maka reached the door, Soul jumped in front of her and blocked it. "Maka, what`s wrong? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing. It`s nothing Soul."

"Tell me!"

"I love you alright!" Maka blurted out, stressed.

"You… love me?"

"Ack!" Maka flushed red, realizing what she had said. She tried to run, but Soul stopped her.

"Soul, what are you-" She was cut off by Soul crushing his lips against hers. At first, Maka was so shocked that she couldn`t do anything. But after a few seconds, she started kissing him back. Finally, when they were both out of breath, they separated.

"I love you too." Soul whispered in her ear.

"MAKA!" Soul`s call brought Maka`s attention back to the present. She looked around and realized that the room was empty.

"Geez, Maka! Class ended already!" Soul complained. "It`s time to go home."

"Well, sorr-y for relaxing Soul!" Maka said. Soul 'hmphed' and started to leave the classroom. Maka watched him, then called out.

"Hey Soul!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Maka could say the words easily now that she knew Soul felt the same. Soul turned beet-red.

"Where did that come from? You already told me didn`t you?"

"I wanted to remind you." Soul thought about that for a moment.

" Well, I love you too." Soul turned and continued walking. Maka got up and followed him, smiling.

**FIN**


End file.
